


Divided

by StumpyTPDimples



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Fun, I genuinely don't know, Let's go with that, Team Bonding?, a bit of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StumpyTPDimples/pseuds/StumpyTPDimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a stupid Stark comment splits the Avengers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divided

**Author's Note:**

> Written before Civil War, way before it, FF says on the 24th of May 2015.  
> Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

This is bad.. This is so horribly bad that there weren't even words to describe it!

He let out a curse and rolled to avoid a head shot, rolling along the ground to hide behind a wall in the area.

He took a moment to catch his breath, head falling back against the solid wall keeping him upright now. He checked the gun in his hand, he had just about enough ammo left to finish this fight. He had another two hand guns strapped to his waist anyway, incase this machine one gave up on him.

How the hell did Clint let himself get into this shit!? It wasn't even his fight to begin with!

He took a deep breath and peeked around the edge of the wall, trying to get a visual on his target.

They were the only two left in this conflict. The others had fallen, on both sides. It was only him and her, it was an all out war, something he hoped would never happen.

No visual..

She didn't see him roll behind the wall then..

It was dark. Sure, she was usually good with low light conditions. But this was different, this was panicked and rushed. This was sloppy. They were both tired, the two of them had only come back from a mission that morning, so they were both a little off game.

He took a moment against the wall before running to the opposite side of the warehouse, crouched to avoid detection. He got to the ladder that led to the upper balcony's and climbed as quick as he could. Once up there, the all to familiar sniper position was taken up, lying on his stomach with the barrel of the gun just poking over the edge.

"Anyone with me..?" He whispered into the comms unit in his ear, but he was met with silence.

Dammit..

He was kind of hoping some of the others had managed to survive, that they shook it off or didn't take a heavy hit. Seems like he was wrong though.

Bruce was the first to go. He was taken out before they even knew what was happening. He didn't have a snowballs chance in hell, and honestly, it was no surprise to hear his fall over the comms.

They continued on, took out one or two of the opposite side after a bit of trying, but an expertly placed head shot took out Stark in a nano-second. He knew who fired that one, and he didn't know they had those skills at all! She was out in the open, so Steve took her out with a stomach shot in no time.

Steve lasted up until about five minutes ago. It was two against one, he had Rogers on his side and that was perfect for him! But there was a momentary lapse of concentration. The two of them were on the lower level talking a strategy out, when a shot hit him straight in the heart and he was gone. That was when Clint had to roll behind the wall for cover. It seems she didn't see him there talking to Cap, otherwise he'd be a gonner right now too.

"Oh, what I'd give to have my bow.." He sighed roughly, using the little scope on the weapon in his hands to get a better view of the area below him.

She was good, he'd give her that..

He always knew that..

But the fact that it had come down to the two partners, well, it just killed him a bit inside. He didn't want to be the one to take her out.

He never wanted to take her out.

Natasha Romanoff was his weakness, his downfall. He made the decision years before, way back when, to keep her alive.

And now it looked like he'd have to take her out?

That was just a horrible form of twisted justice..

If Coulson were here right now, he'd be sick at how weak he was!

The click of the weapon alerted him to her presence before anything else did. She was ready to shoot and he knew she only had one target.

Below..

As quickly as he could manage, he rolled to the side, avoiding the shot by millimeters. Literally! It just scraped the pant of his trousers!

He let out a curse and jumped to his feet, grabbing the gun from the ground before setting off in a run down the walkway of the balcony. He was a sitting duck up here for her, he needed to get down to the lower level and face her head on. No chance of hiding now, once she had him in her sights there was no escape.

Shots zipped past him as he ran, making it as difficult as possible for Romanoff by zigging and zagging and jumping around the place. It also made it impossible to shoot back, all this avoiding and dodging. But that was fine, he just had to disarm her and get her to surrender. That way, he wouldn't have to live with what he's done.

He panicked a bit when he got to the end of the walkway. He honestly thought there was a stairway at this end, but there was nothing but a wall. And she was getting ever closer to him. He was screwed.

Glancing around for an out, he noticed a shipping container a little bit away from the balcony. It would be one hell of a jump, but he's made worse jumps!

Clint took another deep breath to steady himself and jumped over the railing, onto the tiny little edge that was on the opposite side. He noticed Natasha just below him, aiming her gun to take the shot. So, he sent her a wink and leaped from the balcony, tucking and rolling when he landed so he wouldn't seriously hurt himself.

"I am AWESOME!" He grinned when he made it, getting to his feet quickly and slinging the gun over his back to take off again on the run.

"You're insane!" He heard Natasha shout through a growl, and he just laughed.

Both the same to him!

He got to the edge of the container and leaped to the floor below, again tucking and rolling like he was trained so many times before to do.

He glanced behind him and cursed once again when he saw her coming after him, closing the distance fast. He got to his feet and took off in a sprint, trying his absolute best to avoid all the shots that were being aimed at him.

One dodge called for him to duck sharply. The forward momentum mixed with the bending motion had him falling flat on his face in no time.

He groaned a little at the pain, hitting a concrete floor with your face was NOT advised!

Still, that wasn't his main concern right now..

Rolling onto his back, he froze when he was met with the barrel of a gun right against his nose. Natasha was standing over him, one foot pinning his chest with the other planted by his body.

He gave a growl and held his arms above his head, showing he wasn't a threat.

"You always did like me best on my back.." He commented with a frown, noticing the slight upturn of her lips as she smirked at him then.

"Always ends up this way, at least." She replied with a shrug, cocking the gun to get ready to fire. "You're good, Barton. Just not as good as me."

"I can't believe I was about to make you my wife.." He growled, hands curling into fists at the comment. "We were perfect together, Nat! And you go and pull this!?"

"You thought we'd be on the same side?" She asked with an eyebrow raised, and the silence he kept made her smirk some more. "Come on Clint. You should have known when Stark and I had that argument it would end this way."

"I didn't think that. I thought we'd be fighting along side each other here. You said nothing about it on the mission!"

"Why would I?" She asked, a little confused at his admission. "Gotta keep some secrets. And this was a major one. Gotta choose sides, Clint. Not my fault you chose the losing one."

"I chose your side all those years ago.." He whispered, hoping to reach something in her that was still there, something that said she still loved him, before she shot his face in. "Nothing's changed."

"Something has, cause here we are."

He growled once more, done with talking. There was no way in hell he was going to lose to her! She took out the rest of the guys, her and her team, he had to make sure he didn't let them down! Otherwise, what was he good for!?

Before she could react, he swept an arm out to knock the gun away from his face. The shock of the movement caused her finger to squeeze the obviously sensitive trigger just enough, because a shot rang out just by his ear.

Before she could recover, in a split second, he grabbed the barrel of the gun and ripped it from her hands, throwing it away before bucking his chest to knock her off balance.

Never that easy. This is Natasha Romanoff he's facing. It's near impossible to knock her balance.

She just flipped backwards and landed in a crouch, just as he jumped up to hunker down on a knee.

He watched her for a moment, and she him, the two of them just sizing each other up.

They were partners for years. They trained together, sparred together, they fought together. They know each others moves better than anyone. So, when she lunged, he was fully prepared.

Years of knowledge told him she was going for a head scissors, so he ducked to the ground and rolled away, jumping to his feet a half second later to go for her.

He swung, but she ducked and went for a body shot. Anticipating it, he grabbed her arm before she made contact and twisted it in an arm bar. She never showed pain, even if he applied it.

She pulled him along the floor as she tried free her arm, her other hand going to hold onto a wall when close enough so she could back flip to relieve the twist on her arm. Her leg swung out and swept his feet from under him before he could react, causing him to fall with a thump on his back.

She went for the gun on her waist, but he caught her feet with his legs before she had a chance. She fell right on top of him, so he took the chance to wrap and arm around her neck in a headlock.

"Just stop this!" He said in her ear, panting a little from the fight as she kicked to try get free. "Come on, just come home and we can call it even!"

"Not a chance!" She replied, and he could hear the smirk in her voice even if he couldn't see her.

That was never a good sign..

He yelped a little in pain when she bit his arm, causing him to break the hold he had on her. She was on her feet before him, though when he got to his own feet he froze entirely.

She had pulled the hand gun from her waist and was aiming at his chest.

He cursed himself and held his arms up, knowing when he was beat.

"Fuck it all.. Alright Natasha.." He sighed, closing his eyes in anticipation for the shot. "You win.."

"Damn right I do." He heard her say before there was a sharp pain in the chest.

She had shot him.

She finished it.

He let out a hiss of pain and fell backwards from the blow, slamming hard on the ground. The shot knocked the wind out of him, but even if that didn't, then the blow of the concrete floor definitely would.

He opened his eyes and looked to his chest with a frown, his hand going to the red spot to see how bad it was.

He sighed and let his head fall back down against the ground.

"Sorry guys.." He whispered, shaking his head a little. "I tried.."

"Yeah, not hard enough!" He heard Tony laugh, and a growl escaped his lips.

He opened his eyes to see Natasha standing above him, an amused smile on her face as she offered him a hand up.

"Biting has to be against the rules.." He pouted, taking the offer and letting her pull him up.

"Paint ball is just like combat, no rules!" She smirked, ruffling his hair a little.

He growled and shook his head, his hand rubbing the spot on his chest the paint ball hit.

"Next time, avoid point blank range.. This is gonna bruise like a bitch.."

"Says the one who gave me a headshot!" He looked to the laughing voice to see Kate standing next to Steve, both holding amused smiles. He guessed that the assassins show was pretty amusing alright.. it was basically a master class in some of their fighting strategies!

"You deserved it for taking out Bruce before we even got a chance!" Clint defended, throwing his arms in the air in exasperation before letting them fall, one falling around the shoulders of the finacèe who just kicked his ass, her arms wrapped around his torso.

"Oh, don't drag me into this!" Bruce laughed, shaking his head at their argument.

"I'm sorry, but can we talk about how Pepper managed to take me out!?" Tony pouted, and it was a low blow for his self esteem that the only non-trained member of their party managed to take him out. Clint sent him a slight grin, his arm was around Pepper even as he glared at her.

"Well, I did pick some skill up watching you all these years!" Pepper laughed, and Clint could see Steve smirking at the interaction.

"What's the tally?" Clint asked, turning the fourth member of the girl team, Maria Hill. She was dangerous, man.. He had to take her out as soon as he had the chance.

"3 for team Natasha, 1 for team Clint." Maria said with a slightly amused smirk, and all the guys groaned.

"Tony, why did you have to say men are better at this!?" Steve asked with a frown, Clint was sure Captain America was feeling pretty embarrassed right now!

"Hey, I didn't think Natasha would actually drag us here!" Tony defended, his arms in the air in surrender. "You all agreed!"

"No, you said the men on the team were better.." Pepper corrected, Maria finishing the sentence for her then.

"We said Romanoff and Barton were better."

Clint smiled a little at Natasha's laugh, and he looked down at her to see her smiling at him.

"Best 5 out of 7?" She asked quietly, the others were still bickering about who said what.

He smiled and nodded, leaning down to close the gap and give her a soft kiss.

He'd be screwed if she ever properly turned on him..

Good thing he's lucky enough to have her love him!

And damn, that is the luckiest thing he's ever gonna have.


End file.
